Hiram Mottra
|Date of death = 1931|Place of death = Train outside Redeye, Texas|Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Researcher Medic Field Operative|Partner(s) = The Stranger|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne|Image = Hiram27.jpeg|Image caption = “I don’t have to look up to know that the Stranger has just entered this room. The power of your thoughts proceeds you, Stranger.”|English voice = John Galt}}Hiram '''is a secondary character of the game, Nocturne. He is an older agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Hiram is a portly man with a below average height, fair skin, gray hair and curled mustache. He wears a gray suit with reading glasses and a gray bowler hat. Personality While within the walls of Spookhouse, Hiram is a calm and mild-mannered gentleman that speaks with a sophisticated and soft demeanor. He's well educated and not much of a man with a fighting spirit. Once he's outside of Spookhouse on a assignment, he is changed; very nervous, alert, and nearly always on the edge of freight. History Hiram is an older member of Spookhouse that joined in 1915. Not much of his history is known, but his service to Spookhouse mainly consists of research and documentation behind a desk. On occasion he‘s called upon to go into the field in a combat capacity, but his nervous nature and considerable bulk make him ill-equipped as a soldier. To compensate, he tends to carry an assortment of silver, wood, and mercury weapons so that he can handle confrontations with practically any supernatural creature. His education included a small amount of medical training, so his services as a medic are sometimes employed. Plot In 1927 after being briefed about his mission to Germany, Stranger passes by Hiram sitting at his desk. Hiram was fully aware that Stranger had entered the room without looking up from his work, feeling his distinctive and intense feelings. They have a short conversation about Stranger’s mission before going about their business. Four years later, Hiram and Stranger were on a train to Redeye, Texas to rendezvous with Scat Dazzle. Hiram gave a briefing about the zombie infestation in the little town and then started to feel overwhelmingly nervous. He could feel anger being directed at him from all directions and couldn't track a specific source. He started to panic as the feeling was getting closer and the Alpha Werewolf of the Hökkendire Werewolf Tribe pulled Hiram through the train-car window, killing him. Stranger continued the mission and used the items in Hiram’s baggage. Equipment Hiram carries a wide assortment of weapons for almost any supernatural situation. He doesn't travel with any large weapons, but does bring some medical supplies. Powers and Abilities * '''Empathy: Although most of his colleagues are skeptical, Hiram does possess the ability to sense and interpret intense emotions. His ability is so sensitive he can track the location of anyone that focuses on him, even in their thoughts. Skills * Researcher * Documentation * First-Aid Medic Weaknesses Being only a mortal man, Hiram possesses every vulnerability humans have.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members Category:Deceased characters